you can see me
by jasmine nightshade
Summary: Jack is forced to spy on a boy in Amity Park for North. Danny has to solve a mystery of a strange boy following him. When the two meet they are about to learn something big. rating may go up
1. Chapter 1 with Jack

**Hello fellow readers. Boy do I have a story here for you. This is dedicated to Ghost Girl 89243, she gave me the idea. **

With Jack-

Jack Frost wondered around the little town of Burgess. It was a quit evening no nightmares jumping from the shadows, or shadow men it any case. It had been over 2 years since the battle with Pitch and after that Jack had traveled around getting people to believe in him. He now had thousands of children believing in him.

Jack hopped down from a telephone wire and glided over to Jaime Bennett's window. The boy himself was sitting on his bed reading a book. Jack used the wind to blast the window open. He then sent a snowflake to float high above Jaime's head, and then exploded into more little snowflakes. Jaime was stunned for a moment then he turned and smiled at Jack.

"You really do like to make an entrance" Jaime exclaimed. Jack shrugged.

"I had a lot of practice"

"True. So what brings you here" Jaime scooted to the side to make room.

"There was nothing good to do" Jack shrugged again "so what do you-" Jack was cut off as a swirling portal appeared. North jumped out of the portal, and was hopping so much it would make Bunny jealous.

"Jack, Jack. I need your help" North exclaimed.

"Jeez slow down there" Jack jumped up form Jaime's bed "what's the problem?"

"Were to begin" North mumbled.

"How about from the beginning?" Jack suggested.

"Right. So there is this boy who lives in Amity Park, has been doing these things that I don't know where to put him! He has these ghostly powers and he fights ghost from this portal thingy and-"

"Okay slow down" Jack shouted "now why does this concern me?"

"Because I want you to go to Amity Park and spy on this boy" North said more calm then before.

"Okay. So what's his name?"

"Danny Fenton"

**So the end of chapter 1 but chapter 2 will arrive soon. Hope you guys enjoyed. Review.**

**~nightshade**


	2. Chapter 2 with Danny

**Wow twelve reviews for just one chapter. _One_. That made my day, so I'm really sorry that I didn't post sooner but I had to finish projects and all that. Anyways there are two characters, that I created, that will be in the story. If you want to learn more about them, you should read my other crossover with Rise of the Guardians in Not the Only One.**

A week after North's and Jack's discussion

Danny Fenton a.k.a. Danny Phantom, was walking towards school with his best friends Sam and Tucker. Tucker was griping about his most recent failed attempt to go out with a girl.

"I mean I'm smart so she wouldn't have to worry about the bills" Tucker was saying "and plus I'm going to be president one day"

"Only in your dreams" Sam rolled her eyes "I mean a lot of girls now days don't care if you're going to be the president or if you can pay the bills. They like boys who are straight out sexy" Tucker gave her a look.

"How did you know that?" he asked.

"I'm a girl" Sam said real slowly as she glared at him.

"I know that" Tucker raised his hands in front of him "but you hate to here all that mushy stuff"

"It's kinda hard not to miss, especially when they gossip _all_ the time in the bathroom" Sam's glare lessened "hey Danny are you okay?" she asked glancing over her shoulder.

"Huh. Oh ya I'm fine" Danny smiled at his friends. Sam and Tucker weren't convinced.

"What's up?" Tucker asked, the school was coming into view.

"Look for a boy in a blue hoodie" was all Danny said as he walked a little faster.

"Why?" Sam asked, worried with Danny's behavior.

"Just do it, please" he whispered the last word. Sam and Tucker glanced over there shoulders to see a person in a blue hoodie facing them, but in the shadows of a huge oak tree.

"I see him, so what?" Tucker said.

"Tell you inside" Danny almost sprinted into the school as he headed for his locker, his friends a few feet behind.

Once at his locker, Danny glanced left then right. His friends caught up to him and were huffing.

"Okay so that dude has been following for about a week" Danny said in a low whisper.

"Is he _stalking_ you?" Tucker asked.

"Did he ever see you go ghost" Sam asked before Danny could answer the first question.

"I guess you could say he's stalking me but he never saw me go ghost. There hasn't been much activity. Plus he isn't even a ghost either"

"So for Christmas can you buy me a book on poetry?" Tucker asked out of the blue. Danny and Sam were confused until they saw two cheerleaders passing by. They gave Tucker a disgusted look before walking on.

"So how do you know he's a boy?" Sam asked then glanced both ways to make sure no one had heard what she had said.

"The first time I saw him following me his hood was up but after that it's been on. It's like he wanted me to see his face" Danny explained. Before Sam or Tucker could ask another question the bell rang. The trio hurried to class.

"Good morning students today I have a surprise for you" Mr. Lancer said. Everyone was leaning forward in there seats to hear what the surprise is. Mr. Lancer did a dramatic wave of his hands towards the door and said "we have a new transfer student" everyone groaned. What kind of surprise was that?

The new kid walked in, the kid looked like he hadn't been in the sun for days. He was super pale, with white hair and blue eyes. He wore tan jeans, a slightly faded blue shirt and sneakers. His eyes traveled warily over each student taking in the fact that a lot of people had lost interest in him.

Then his eyes hit Danny's and it sent a shiver down both of there spines. Something weird was going to happen and they knew that they were somehow connected to it.

Mystery Person POV **(A/N she is the character I made up) **

I watched as Mr. Lancer introduced Jack; now know as Gregory Silver, to the class. I watched as most of the kids looked away and began to talk about other things not worth saying and how when he and Danny looked at each other a connection spun. It was hard to explain as I watched an icy blue thread emerge from Jack and travel towards Danny were a black and white thread emerged and when the two touched they merged together.

This was strange but was even more strange was that the two threads snapped away from each other just after five seconds. But the most strangest thing of all was that Jack nor Danny, or anyone in the room for that matter, noticed the two colorful threads floating back to there previous places. It was strange yet fascinating.

**There you go a cliffy. So please review, oh and thank you for giving me all that good advice you've all been wonderful. **

**nightshade**


	3. Chapter 3

**Omg, this story has the most reviews then any other one that I wrote *sniff* thanks guys. Anyway this chapter is going to be awkward so bear with me. **_Italics _**is flash backs.**

-With Danny-

The bell rang signaling that the day was done. I was out the door so fast it would put Flash to shame **(pfft funny)**. I felt bad for ditching Sam and Tucker but I needed to clear my head. Why, was that strange kid now enrolled in my class? Was he some stalker or worse? Or was he just curious about the kids at Casper High so he chooses me to follow?

I shuddered. Okay, not only did that sound really wrong but it didn't fell right. He seemed scared but that could have been a trick. Who knew? I was defiantly going to stay as far away from his as I could. I would stay in the ghost portal if that was the only way. Finally I reached my house.

"Hi mom, hi dad" I said as I passed the kitchen and headed up to my room, before my parents could say anything I was in my room. I threw my bag next to the door and flopped onto my bed. The past week had been killing me.

_I had been out patrolling Amity Park and was flying down my street back home, and that's when I saw him. He was standing near my house and just gazing at me. I started to feel weird then I heard Jazz calling my name. I glanced at my bedroom window to see Jazz walking towards it, and the boy was right next to it. Before I could yell a warning the boy jerked his head and flew off. _

_I debated about going after him, but decided against it. Plus there was Jazz to think about. I would tell her later. Boy was that a mistake._

My eyes snapped open. I gad fallen asleep without noticing, but why had I suddenly woken up? The answer: because the whole room was freezing. I glanced at my clock which had a built in thermometer. It read -5 degress F. I shivered. No wonder I had woken up so suddenly.

I stood up and grabbed a jacket from my closet. I put it on only to find out that the room had warmed up again. I gave a frustrated huff and pulled my jacket off and flopped back on to my bed. This day was getting even weirder. I closed my eyes to fall into a dreamless sleep.

-Mystery POV- (the one from the other chap, this is when Danny was having the flashback)

I watched as Danny almost ran all the way home. He looked upset and I could see why. Jack really doesn't know how to spy on people, that's why North sent me as well so that it would be easier. Pfft like it was. There was a soft thud beside me, but I didn't need to look up to know who it was.

"Hey Jack" I greeted the winter spirit, and still gazed at Danny from our view on the rooftop of the building across the street.

"Hey" Jack said he was still dressed up as Gregory Silver.

"Give me back the jewel" I said my hand rose towards him. Jack sighed and reached around his neck for a thin black cord. He pulled it over his head and at the end of the necklace was a smooth black stone. It had a blue swirl in the center. He placed it in my outstretched hand, and I placed it on the ground in front of us.

"I can't believe your making me wear a necklace" Jack huffed, he was back to his regular blue hoodie and tan pants.

"For the tenth time it isn't any other necklace" I hissed, the tempter dropped a little "the stone holds mystic energy, energy that changes your appearance to others and makes you visible to those who don't believe in you" man does he ever listen.

"I know that" Jack defended himself, then paused "don't you think you should bring the tempter up" I checked the tempter to find that it was -5 degrees F. I grimaced at my ignorance, and brought the tempter up again.

"Just play your part" I said, ignoring the weird look I was getting from the winter spirit "and I'll do mine" I said softly, and then gazed at the sleeping Danny.

**So that's the end of chapter three. Man I have been getting a lot of emails about this story. It has made me so happy. =) thanks guys. Review please.**

**nightshade**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this was late. Anyway I forgot to mention that we are more in the Danny Phantom theme of supernatural ghost things instead of the more not really kid friendly movie of Rise of the Guardians. Thank you SkylarRhea for reminding me to mention that. So now with that sort of cleared up lets continue. **

Danny POV

I had no clue what was wrong with me. I've been having major mood swings towards everyone around me and then my hand turned transparent during class. Good thing no one was looking at the time. But what was really bugging me was the new kid Gregory. He sits all the way on the other side of the room, to my relief, and does what he's told to do with ease. He is now gaining on Tucker for nerd of the year, if they even have that. So the thing about Gregory is that he has this cold aura around him, that even with my ice core, I could still feel. Gregory always stayed by himself, minding his own business and going along with the day. That was until Dash decided to take advantage of his quietness by demanding for his homework. Gregory had simply stood up and left which left us all dumbstruck. No one has done that before. Rumors began to spread that Dash was going to pick a fight with him but he couldn't because someone let it slip to the teachers so now we are under even more pressured watch.

After school I just run the whole way home these days and check to see if any ghost, are causing trouble. For the past two weeks there has been not one peep from them. I wondered if they were planning something so I had made a plan to go and take a trip through the ghost portal. When I entered the portal I found it empty which was, really weird. As I floated around I found the box ghost hiding behind a floating garbage can.

"What not gonna scream 'I'm the box ghost' at me?" I asked teasingly. The box ghost shuddered then zoomed out from behind the garbage can and grabbed my shoulders.

"Hey" I protested.

"Ghost child you must leave this place" the box ghost said hurriedly "there is a strange creature that is terrifying everyone here!"

"What do you mean?" I asked not sure if he was pulling my leg.

"It's a monster that-that" as he started stuttering I got a little bit more serious and a whole lot more worried.

"'That' what?" I asked.

"That is so that, that you can't even talking about it because its so that" the box ghost yelled then zoomed away.

"Okay" I said out loud then continued on. On one of the many floating islands was an unexpected sight. Skullker lay beaten up pretty bad on his back. I zoomed over and landed next to him.

"What happened to you?" I asked. Skullker turned his head towards me then suddenly grabbed my arm.

"Ghost child you must leave the ghost realm and never come back" he said holding my arm tightly.

"Hey let go" I protested trying my hardest to get away, but he just gripped tighter.

"You have to listen to what I am saying" Skullker insisted his eyes burning furiously "why are you so stubborn?" he grumbled.

"I am not stubborn" I said "now why do I have to stay away from here?" I asked.

"There is something here that is taking over the ghost realm" Skullker said. A thought hit me.

"If something is taking over the ghost realm then how come nothing wrong is happing on the other side?" I asked starting to get suspicious.

"It has been affecting your side, your proof of that" I was confused. Then all the events that had happened started coming back. How my hand had gone through the table. Why even with my ice core I still felt the chill and my mood swings.

"I've been seeing the first signs of the change" it was more of a statement then a question. Skullker nodded.

"There is only one thing can stop it" he said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I don't know exactly who the person is but I do know it's a male and in Amity Park" Skullerker got this far away look.

"What are you talking about?" I asked frustrated. Suddenly I got the chilling feeling something was watching us. Skullerker shot up and because his hand was still clamped to my arm I was dangling above the ground.

"You must find the person who wears the jewel of Appearance. Once you find that person they will lead you to the Guardian who can save us, the Guardian will know how to stop this creature" he said raising my face close to his "but be warned the creature knows of you and your powers so it will use everything it has to stop you from achieving your goal. Do not fail ghost child" he then released me and I fell on my butt. There was a shriek then a thick black swarm started to form and was moving quickly towards us.

"Go back to the portal and never return unless you have the Guardian with you" Skullerker yelled. I raced off and once I reached the portal I could hear Skullker engaging the black cloud. I slipped in and closed the gate before plopping down on my back exhausted.

"Danny are you okay?" Jazz asked rushing to my side.

"Fine Jazz" I said sitting up.

"That's not what your friends say" she said giving me a worried look.

"Wha-" then I was tackled.

"Danny is you okay" two new voices asked.

"Sam? Tucker?" I asked astonished.

"Ya it's us man" Tucker said pulling away.

"We were worried something was wrong with you" Sam added also pulling away.

"Well there is something I need to tell you"

~Break Line~

_Deep within the ghost realm…_

Two guards with shiny armor dragged Skullker by a chain, connected to his wrists, into what looked like a throne room. High up on a throne made of bones sat a young boy with flaming green hair and wild matching green eyes. The boy couldn't have been more then thirteen and he wore a pitch black robe with a matching black crown, he was very pale almost white. **(A/n I'm not being raciest) **

"Who do we have here?" the boy asked in a sweet tone.

"We found him talking with the ghost child" one of the guards said tugging at the chain. The boy jumped from his throne of bones glaring at the guard.

"What did you say?!" the boy yelled. The guard backtracked.

"Uh I said that we found this ghost talking to the ghost child. You know Danny Phant-"

"Will someone tell this block head what he did wrong!" the boy said. The other guard raised a shaking hand. "Well?"

"He said _his_ name in your court sire" the guard said. The first guard looked scared.

"Exactly and you all know what happens to those who disobey my rules!" the boy turned on the first guard "now here is your punishment" he then sent a bolt of black lighting which hit the guard and sent him flying. Before the guard could hit the ground he was instantly vaporized. The throne was silent.

"Now then why were you talking with him?" the boy asked his glare turned towards Skullker.

"That's none of your business" Skullker spat earning him a jab to the ribs.

"No one talks to his majesty like that" the guard hissed. The boy took on a thoughtful look which turned smug.

"You will tell me, but for now go to the dungeon with the rest who did not follow me" the boy waved his hand and the guard dragged Skullker out a door on the left of the throne.

"Now how are we going to deal with _him_?" the boy mused.

~Break Line~

_Back with Danny and friends_

Danny POV

"So that's what I was told" I said watching there reactions. Jazz had a hand over her mouth, while Tucker had started fidgeting with his gadgets and Sam seemed to be thinking real hard.

"Well that is a very helpful" Sam said after a few minutes of silence.

"What do you mean?" Jazz asked finally taking her hand away from her mouth.

"First of we don't even know what if this Gem of Appearance really exist. Second who in the world would have something like that and three, who is this Guardian?" Sam explained her thoughts to everyone.

"Well I can answer one out of those three" a high pitch voice said. We looked up and saw a small girl floating in the air carrying a lollipop and balloon.

"Who are you?" I asked jumping up, ready for any sign of aggression. But the girl just smiled.

"You don't have to worry ghost child I am a friend not an enemy" the girl sat crossed legged on the floor. "The Gem of Appearance really does exist but I don't know who has it now. As for the Guardian I only hear rumors but it seems that the Guardian is a powerful being who protects the balance of the elements" the girl said smiling a sweet smile if she hadn't been glowing and was starting to float again.

"Can you help us find the person with the Gem of Appearance?" Sam asked. The girl thought for a moment before nodding slowly.

"Although I won't be able to take you directly to the person I can take you in the area of where he or she should be" the girl said straighten.

"How do you know where the person is?" Jazz asked curious. The girl only smiled.

"I am the lowly guardian of gems who protects all the mystic gems in both realms. I can sense where a gem should be but because I am a young guardian I can't say exactly where it is" then in a flash of light five of us were teleported away from home. When my head finally stopped spinning I sat up and looked around. The girl was gone but my sister and friends were still with me, and we were at an unexpected place. Casper High and the only person around was Gregory Silver.

**Oooh cliffhanger! o,O. I'm so mean XD. Anyway the next chapter shouldn't be coming up anytime soon to my greatest apologies because of the fact that I have regular band practice, honor band practice, private lessons for my use, and I have to teach lessons to my young pupils. Yes I'm still school. Anyway the two OC's are really from my other story not the only one but I'm changing it up so that you don't have to read that story, though it would be a good idea because it will give you a better idea. That was probably confusing so if you understand then awesome if not really sorry. Its time to go so do what I love you to do and that's review. ;)**

**nightshade**


	5. Chapter 5 what the hell?

**So with school coming to a close I can finally type again, except for the fact that I have graduations to go to now. Dang it and summer school too? What ever shall I do? Oh well lets see what Danny and company find out from Gregory (wink, wink). **

Danny and company ran up to Gregory who gave a startled yelp.

"What are you wearing Danny?" he asked. Danny glanced down and realized he was still in ghost form he cursed silently and opened his mouth to respond when Sam beat him to the punch.

"That's his costume for Halloween" she said smiling a huge fake smile.

"Kind of early for Halloween isn't it?" Gregory asked raising an eyebrow. Sam, Tucker, Danny, and Jazz gave a nervous laugh.

"Well better to be early then not eh?" Tucker said punching Gregory playfully in the arm. Suddenly he drew back his hand and cradled it to his chest blowing hot air on it.

"Ah cold, cold" he said hopping up and down. The others watched him in confusion while Gregory took a step back looking stunned.

"No" he said "that wasn't supposed to happen. He wasn't suppose to feel the cold" Danny's head whipped towards Gregory who had managed to back up to the door of the school.

"Hey what's going on?" he asked. Suddenly Gregory turned and bolted into the school. Without a second thought the others followed him in yelling all the while for him to stop, but Gregory kept going. They turned a corner and then Gregory was gone, vanished into thin air it seemed. Taking cautiously steps, they walked down the hall. The sound of a slamming door could be heard and Danny and the others spun around to see Gregory's retreating form. They rushed after him, but Gregory had reached the door. The only way to stop him now may put everything in peril.

Danny sent a green energy wave **(I forget what it was called) **and as it came closer to Jack he spun around and in his hand was a crooked staff. He raised it and the beam became frozen, then Gregory slammed the staff down onto the floor creating a winter wonderland in the hall. Gregory was huffing as he glared at Danny and his friends as they slipped and slid on the floor.

"Will you leave me alone?" he said. Danny floated a few inches above the ground as his friends fell on there butts below.

"No, not until you tell me what the hell is going on" Danny shouted back. Gregory was silent for a minute then he sighed and twirled the staff so that it was at his side.

"I can't. It's complicated" he said looking down at the floor. Danny calmed down and gazed sympathetically at the boy.

"I think I know how you feel" Danny said "being different" Gregory looked up his face ferriage.

"You don't know anything about me" he snarled the air in the room dropped down. Below him, Danny's friends shivered.

"Stop it you'll freeze them to death" Danny said desperately waving his hand at his friends. Gregory seemed to regain control over himself because the temperature went back up again.

"I can't do this" Gregory said then he grabbed a black cord around his neck and yanked it off. The cord snapped off then melded itself together as the smooth stone on its end jumped up and down.

"Is that?" Danny asked his mouth gaping.

"The gem of Appearance" Gregory said "and my name isn't really Gregory Silver, its Jack Frost"

"Jack Frost?" Danny asked looking at the new boy in front of him. Where Gregory used to be was a boy the same looking age and height, same skin tone, sane hair and everything. The only diffence was that his feet were bare. He took in a deep breath, as if it was the only one he would get, and let it out in a great gust.

"The Guardian of Fun" Jack explained. An idea popped into Danny's head.

"Do you know who _the _Guardian is?" he asked slowly. Jack paused as he considered then he tilted his head as of he was listening to something or someone.

"Follow me" he said. He pushed open the door and walked out, the winter wonderland dispersed as he left the building with us following as fast as possible. Getting up they followed him out of the school and into the park where he stopped by a very old oak tree. He then knocked three times on the bark which suddenly opened up to reveal a doorway.

"After you" Jack said waving us inside where we found ourselves in a circular room. There was a couch and some bean bag chairs, and a coffee table in the middle. Across from them was a statue of a girl holding a crooked staff like Jack's only it had a glowing ball at the end? She wore a pearl white strapless dress that went down to hide her feet, a travelers cloak was draped over it. she had white long hair also like Jack's that was braided and held in a bun on top of her head, same blue eyes, and those eyes seemed to follow them as they walked in.

"Who is that?" Tucker asked walking up to the statue and examines it.

"That is _the _Guardian" Jack responded.

"Huh?" Tucker said then the statute came to life. The staff twirled in its hand then one quick motion, held Tucker against herself with the staff at his throat.

"Well now "she said smiling "who is it that wants to see me?"

**Done. Finally *looks back at what was written* why is it short? I was hoping to make it long. Sigh but I left you on a cliff hanger so I'll give myself some slack for now. Hmm what will happen now?**


End file.
